Semiconductor substrates and the like have an electrode structure provided with fine wiring lines. In the process for producing such a product, resist is used. A known electrode structure for thin-film transistors (TFTs) is formed by combining an oxide semiconductor film (e.g. IGZO) with a metallic line (e.g. copper). This electrode structure is formed, for example, by applying resist to a metallic line (e.g. copper) and an oxide semiconductor film (e.g. IGZO) formed on a substrate, subjecting them to exposure and development processes to pattern the resist, etching the conductive metallic layer, the oxide semiconductor film, and other surfaces using the patterned resist as a mask, and then removing the resist no longer required with a resist stripper.
Patent Literature 1, for example, proposes a semi-aqueous stripping and cleaning composition which contains predetermined amounts of an aminobenzenesulfonic acid, a water miscible organic solvent, and water. However, the composition disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when used to strip resist on substrates with metallic lines and/or metal oxide films, can unfortunately allow the once-stripped resist to reattach to the substrates with metallic lines and/or metal oxide films.